Alicia y yo
by Kida Luna
Summary: A la corta edad de 9 años, yo, Fate Testarossa, descubrí que amaba a mi hermana gemela. Mi vida era feliz. Todo era perfecto. Y a esa misma edad, la perdí… FateAli.


_**Summary: **__A la corta edad de 9 años, yo, Fate Testarossa, descubrí que amaba a mi hermana gemela. Mi vida era feliz. Todo era perfecto. Y a esa misma edad, la perdí… FateAli._

_**Alicia y yo**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Canción "Yours to hold", tomada del grupo Skillet**_

_A la corta de edad de 9 años, yo, Fate Testarossa, descubrí que amaba a mi hermana gemela._

_Mi vida era feliz. Todo era perfecto._

_Y a esa misma edad, la perdí…_

_En el pequeño y bonito planeta en que vivíamos mi madre, Linith, Arf, Alicia y yo. Nada podía ser mejor._

_Era la niña, quizás, más contenta en todo el universo. Tal vez, porque mi persona favorita estaba siempre a mi lado._

_Estaba…_

_**I see you standing here – **_Te observo desde aquí

_**But you're so far away – **_Pero tú estás muy lejos...

_Yo siempre despertaba junto a Alicia, jugaba con Alicia, hablaba con Alicia, y sí, me iba a dormir al lado de Alicia. Nos gustaba hacer todo juntas. Éramos inseparables._

_Pero ella y yo, éramos muy diferentes._

_Alicia era inquieta, yo era tranquila; Alicia no podía parar de hablar, a mí me gustaba usar pocas palabras; y sus ojos, siempre de un vino más claro y vivaz que los míos._

_Y nos veíamos exactamente igual._

_Y yo adoraba verme reflejada en ella. Ver mi sonrisa en ella._

-"Y entonces pasas la aguja por aquí –mencionó realizando el gesto-, y estiras y… ¡listo! –arrugó el ceño- Fate, tienes que aprender a hacer esto. Yo no voy a coserte la ropa siempre que se te rompa."

-"Alicia, fue tu culpa" –respondí suavemente.

-"¡No tienes que recordármelo! –chilló- Ahora ven, necesito que te pruebes el abrigo, y si te queda muy apretado me dices, ¿de acuerdo?"

_Yo sólo asentía. Porque aún cuando Alicia fingiera estar enojada conmigo, las dos sabíamos que eso era imposible, ya que casi de inmediato ablandaba su voz y su mirada, y entonces, me sonreía. Alicia cuidaba de mí._

_**Starving for your attention – **_Ansiosa por captar tu atención

_**You don't even know my name – **_Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre...

_Podría mentir mil veces sobre cualquier abrigo roto o ajustado, y ella siempre vendría a mí a arreglarlo todas esas mil veces sin negármelo. _

_Pero, cuanto más crecíamos, más me daba cuenta que tenía algo especial conmigo. Algo muy especial…_

_Descubrí que yo amaba a mi gemela. No querer, no estar enamorada. Amar. Porque yo ya llevaba 9 años de mi vida conociéndola y sabía perfectamente que era lo mejor que me había pasado._

_Y lo más doloroso._

_En los momentos en que Alicia no estaba, yo lloraba. Me cubría el rostro y trataba de ahogar mis sollozos, no era el hecho de que estaba mal. Porque yo jamás pensé que amarla estuviese mal._

_Tampoco le temía al rechazo. Porque Alicia siempre había estado conmigo, pasara lo que pasara, y yo estaba muy segura de que nunca me abandonaría._

_Jamás lo dudé._

_¿Entonces, por qué lloraba sola? ¿Por qué… dolía…?_

_Y ahí, ahí sí que estaba mal. Nunca fue un por qué, siempre fue un quién. Y por ese quién, el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo me hizo arder y romperme una y otra vez contra el suelo. Me hizo sufrir como si yo no mereciera perdón._

_**You're going through so much**__** – **_Has pasado por tantas cosas

_**But I**__** know that I could be the one – **_Pero sé que yo podría ser aquella persona...

_¿Perdón de qué? ¿De amar a Alicia Testarossa? No era justo… madre…_

_Tú lo sabías. Cuando todo empezó, cuando mi mirada oscura brillaba de gozo a su lado, cuando mi corazón saltaba y todo a mi alrededor me parecía tan fascinante y maravilloso._

_Entonces, me odié a mí misma. Me hiciste odiarme, pues desde aquel momento en que te diste cuenta de lo que yo sentía, decidiste apartarla de mí._

_Me arrebataste a mi hermana. _

_¿Pero yo qué te había hecho a ti? Si Alicia se alejase lo comprendería, pero tú, tú no tenías por qué llevártela cada vez más lejos. No tenías por qué decirle cosas malas sobre mí ni regañarla cada vez mencionaba mi nombre._

_Alicia y yo, éramos hermanas gemelas. Ella era tu hija. Yo, ¿yo? Me habías abandonado…_

…_y querías que ella me dejase también…_

_**To hold you – **_Que te sostenga...

_Aún así, ella volvía conmigo. No importaba cuánto la reprendieras o le gritaras, ¡ella siempre volvía! Y me abrazaba mientras yo lloraba asustada y confundida en sus brazos._

_Para mí, era más que mi hermana. Era mi corazón._

-"¿Qué no lo entiendes, Alicia? –sacudió sus hombros- ¡Ella va a echarte a perder! Deja de desobedecerme y apartarte de, de, ¡de esa cosa!"

-"¡Fate NO es una COSA! –gritó molesta- Es mi hermana, madre, ¡mi hermana! –el odio veló su mirada- Yo nunca, escúchalo bien, NUNCA voy a dejarla sola."

-"Alicia…" –sujetó su brazo.

-"No permitiré que nadie la lastime, ni siquiera tú…"

-"¡Alicia! ¡ALICIA, NO!"

_¿Lo sabías, Alicia? ¿Sabías que te amaba, cierto? Claro que sí. Por eso estabas allí, te quedabas a mi lado y me cantabas hasta que yo me quedara dormida. Sólo así lograba descansar._

_Día con día las peleas se hacían más frecuentes, tú no cedías ni mi madre tampoco. Yo sólo podía observar, agachando la mirada ante las pupilas enfurecidas de nuestra progenitora._

_**Every single day I find it hard **__**to say – **_Cada día lo hallo más difícil de decir

_**I could be yours alone, you will see someday – **_Yo podría ser sólo tuya, un día lo verás…

_¿Estaba avergonzada de mí, verdad? _

-"No…"

-"Fate –una llamada desesperada-, Fate, no… no hagas esto –me abrazó-. Estoy aquí, mírame…"

-"¡No! Alicia por favor, suéltame, suéltame… madre va a…"

-"¡No me importa! Fate, por Dios, ¡date cuenta! Sigo aquí porque quiero… de verás me importas, así que no me alejes, porque sé que no quieres hacerlo…"

_En esos momentos, cuando mi interior se quemaba lentamente mientras sacudía mi cabeza confundida, tratando de apartarme de tus brazos, tú solías consolarme._

_Y me repetías una y otra vez, que todo iba a estar bien. Que tú jamás ibas a escucharla, por mí. Siempre por mí._

_Allí, en ese preciso y precioso instante en que nuestros ojos se encontraban, podía sentir tus lágrimas rozar mi rostro, sin borrar nunca esa sonrisa que tanto te gustaba mostrarme._

_Porque era suficiente para hacerme entender que, yo no necesitaba a alguien que me despreciara y me hiciera daño. No cuando tú estabas aquí._

_Llorando por mí. Alicia lloraba por mí…_

_**That all along the way, I was yours to hold – **_Que en todo este camino, yo era tuya, sólo para sostenerte a ti

_**Yours to hold – **_Tuya, sólo para sostenerte a ti…

_Y eso, dolía saberlo._

_Desde entonces, las peleas entre tú y mi madre comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más habituales. Sus ojos te miraban con cariño, a mí me miraban con odio. Cada noche era lo mismo, sentadas en la mesa, lanzaba un comentario despectivo contra mí…_

_Tú siempre lo recibías por mí._

-"Debes estar muy contenta Fate, como no puedes ser la hija perfecta pretendes arruinar a mi Alicia…" –la voz femenina teñida con veneno.

_Yo no contestaba. Nunca contestaba, sólo bajaba la mirada hacia mi plato de comida, moviendo el tenedor vagamente._

-"No le hables así a mi hermana" –siseó.

-"Le hablo como yo quiera, soy su madre y tengo todo el derecho –replicó-, ¡ella ni siquiera merece estar en la misma mesa que nosotras!"

_**¡PLAF!**_

_Vi sus manos golpear el comedor con fuerza, haciendo temblar mi comida –y mi corazón-; Alicia se paró, imitando el gesto. Su cara se notaba muy enojada. Y entonces… todo volvía a empezar otra vez…_

_Gritos y reclamos. Palabras dolorosas. Ninguna quería ceder._

_Yo sólo quería irme de allí._

_Consciente de mi situación, Alicia me observaba unos escasos segundos, y yo ya sabía lo que sus bonitas y brillantes pupilas querían decirme:_

"_Cierra los ojos y cúbrete los oídos Fate-chan, yo te cuido."_

_**I see you walking by – **_Te miro al caminar

_**Your hair always hiding your face – **_Tu cabello siempre escondiendo tu cara...

_Como siempre, yo obedecía de inmediato. Porque era cierto, Alicia me cuidaba, y por más grande que fuera el miedo que me sacudía, sé que ella vendría por mí._

_Y así fue. Los reproches fueron lanzados una contra otra, apenas podía escuchar uno que otro sonido salir de sus bocas cuando unas manos me sujetaron de los hombros y me sacaron de allí._

_Después de unos cuantos pasos ciegos, oí la puerta de nuestra habitación cerrarse._

_Mi hermana quitó mis manos de mis oídos y las sujetó entre las suyas, suavemente._

-"Está bien Fate, ya puedes abrir los ojos, ¿sí?"

-"Alicia –pronuncié aterrada-, ¡Alicia!"

_Y como cada noche, me aferraba a ella llorando y sollozando, sin contenerme. Mi miedo a llegar a perderla alguna vez, ese sólo pensamiento, me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, de mente a corazón. _

_Así que Alicia me abrazaba fuertemente mientras acariciaba mis cabellos, me dejaba llorar en su pecho todo el rato que yo quisiera, y entonces… cuando creía que había desahogado lo más fuerte, empezaba a cantarme…_

_Un susurro suave y rítmico que me arrullaba por completo, provocando que mis sentidos se abandonaran al sueño. Allí, entre sus brazos, dormida, no existía nada más allá que su calor reconfortante._

_**I wonder why you've been hurting – **_Me pregunto por qué has sido lastimada

_**I wish I had some way to say – **_Desearía que hubiera una forma de decir que...

_No había dolor._

_No había miedo._

_Sólo éramos Alicia y yo…_

_O al menos, hasta el día en que mi madre decidió llevársela a un largo viaje. Lo sé porque ese día los aullidos de Arf y los alaridos de Alicia y Okaa-san me despertaron._

_Creo que, hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo entonces… eso habría sido mejor que verla irse… de mi lado…_

-"¡Me quedo! –un grito desesperado- ¡Linith, dile a mi madre que me quedo!"

-"¡Tonterías, Alicia! Tú vienes conmigo, Linith no tiene por qué estar siguiendo tus órdenes cuando yo soy la que manda aquí."

-"Dije: **Me quedo**. Puedes irte si quieres…" –escupió irritada.

-"Señorita Alicia… ¿realmente es mucho problema? Creo que están llevando esto muy lejos…"

-"Si Fate no va –frunció el ceño-, yo tampoco."

_Y la sola mención de mi nombre, al igual que siempre, desataba la ira de mi madre. Antes, cuando Alicia era sólo mi hermana, nos trataba igual._

_Si Alicia salía, yo salía. Si yo quería algo, Alicia también debía tener algo._

_Después, cuando se convirtió en algo más para mí, en lo más importante… para Okaa-san, dejó de existir su hija Fate. Ahora era sólo mi hermana. Y Linith, un poco consciente de esa situación –sin haberse dado cuenta de mis sentimientos todavía-, intentaba aliviar un poco la tensión entre ambas mujeres._

_Pero para Linith, Precia Testarossa era la ama. No importaba cuánto tratase de defenderme, porque defenderme a mí, era atacarla a ella. Y sólo había una palabra con la que Precia asociaba aquello:_

_Traición._

_**You're going through so much**__** – **_Has pasado por tantas cosas

_**Don't you**__** know that I will be the one – **_No sabes que yo seré aquella persona...

-"Auuuuu…"

-"Arf… -murmuré-… todo está bien, ¿verdad?"

_A pesar de que la pregunta iba más dirigida hacia mí, me aferraba a mi familiar que aullaba como si algo le doliera. Y yo podía entender más o menos cómo se sentía, porque a mí me dolía el corazón._

_En esos momentos, entre las sábanas, escuchando la pelea de afuera, abracé con miedo a Arf. Deseé que todo acabara pronto y Alicia volviera a mi lado, para seguir durmiendo juntas y tranquilas._

_Pero Alicia no volvía y los chillidos no parecían tener fin._

_Aún puedo recordar el temor envolverme rápidamente mientras mis manos temblaban, aferrándose a mi familiar. ¿Por qué, madre? Yo, Fate Testarossa, también soy tu hija, y no te pido que me quieras…_

…_porque sé que nunca lo harás, por eso te pido, yo te pido…_

…_que no te la lleves madre, no a ella…_

-"Alicia…" –apenas logré pronunciar.

_Bajé de la cama, temerosa, llevando a Arf entre mis brazos. Caminé hacia la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí un poco, mis ojos enfocaron rápidamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo del otro lado._

_**To hold you – **_Que te sostenga…

_Ninguna se había dado cuenta que yo las observaba._

-"Es tu hija también…"

-"¡Mentiras!"

-"Precia-san…"

-"No son mentiras y lo sabes, ¿y sabes qué más? ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡PORQUE FATE ES…!"

-"¡BASTA!"

_**¡SLAP!**_

-"No permitiré que digas… esas cosas…" –fue una amenaza.

_Sentí que mi respiración se volvía pesada al ver a Alicia llevar una de sus manos hacia su mejilla derecha, totalmente roja. Mi madre la miraba fieramente, su mano seguía en el aire todavía._

_En esos momentos me espanté. Okaa-san, a quien siempre creí incapaz de tocar a mi hermana, la había abofeteado. Por mi culpa._

_¿Y si llegase a lastimarla aún más? _

_Arf chilló. Bajé mi vista y percibí su lengua lamer mi rostro. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y llevé la punta de mis dedos hacia la comisura de los mismos. Había comenzado a llorar._

_Pasé un brazo sobre mi cara bruscamente y abrí la puerta. Salí de allí corriendo y me planté a un lado de Alicia; preocupada, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, ella sólo me miró asombrada._

_Debió pensar que yo seguiría dormida, tal vez._

-"Fate…"

_**Every single day I find it hard to say – **_Cada día lo hallo más difícil de decir

_**I could be yours alone, you will see someday – **_Yo podría ser sólo tuya, un día lo verás…

-"¡Alicia, Alicia! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?"

_Ese día estaba nublado._

_Recuerdo las palabras abandonar mis labios con desesperación, recuerdo haber acariciado tus mejillas mientras tú observabas tristemente como mis lágrimas caían una otras otra._

_Yo me había olvidado de ellas. Para mí sólo existías tú, aquí y ahora. Hasta que sentí un agarre fuerte en mi brazo apartarme de ti…_

_Pude percibir el odio rodear mi estremecido y pequeño corazón. Alicia… ayúdame... _

…_estoy asustada…_

-"¡Déjala! ¡El problema es conmigo!" –te desafió.

_De un manotazo me separó de la mano de mi madre y me puso detrás suyo, plantando un pie adelante, retando valientemente a esos ojos púrpura que parecían arder enfadados._

_Querían quemarme viva._

_Yo sólo me acurruqué contra su espalda, como siempre solía hacer. ¿Curioso, no, Alicia? Yo era más alta que tú, probablemente más fuerte, sin embargo, eras tú quien me defendía, ¿verdad?_

_Siempre al frente, protegiéndome. Protegiendo a tu pequeña hermanita._

_Alicia… gracias por estar allí…_

-"No pienso seguir tolerando esto –su cuerpo tembló de ira-, tú vendrás conmigo y con Linith, y no se digas más, A-li-cia" –arrastró su nombre.

-"¡No! ¡Fate!"

_**That all along the way, I was yours to hold – **_Que en todo este camino, yo era tuya, sólo para sostenerte a ti

_**I was yours to hold – **_Yo era tuya, sólo para sostenerte a ti…

_La vi estirar su mano tratando de alcanzar la mía, no dudé en tomarla pero Linith me sujetó de la cintura impidiéndolo. En un susurro me dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero que debía obedecer a mi madre porque ella sabía lo que era mejor para mí._

_¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Ella ni siquiera se preocupaba por mí! ¡Hacía mucho que yo estaba muerta ante sus ojos!_

_Linith, no lo permitas, por favor, no dejes que se vaya…_

-"¡Alicia!"

-"¡Cállate, Fate! Deja de llorar y guarda silencio, ¡obedece!"

_**¡CRACK!**_

_Escuché el portazo del coche cerrarse violentamente mientras mi madre se volteaba para gritarme. Los brazos que me sostenían me dejaron libre, los ojos oscuros de Linith me contemplaron con una silenciosa disculpa para dirigirse al auto y tomar el asiento del copiloto._

_La lluvia cayó._

_De repente, sentí que mi cuerpo se volvía muy pesado._

_Miré a mi madre, parada enfrente mío. No dijo nada. No necesitaba hacerlo, porque el odio que reflejaba a mi persona era más que evidente. __No me quería cerca. _

_Y entonces, observé a Alicia apoyada en la ventanilla cerrada del automóvil, golpeando una y otra vez con sus puños el vidrio, gritando mi nombre. No pude evitar el dolor que me llenó en ese momento._

_**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach – **_Me esfuerzo por llegar a ti, pero estás fuera de mi alcance

_**You should know – **_Tú deberías saber que...

_Agaché la cabeza y apreté mis puños débilmente. Sollocé. Un trueno retumbó y las gotas no dejaban de chocar contra mi cabello, como si fueran una leve caricia._

_Dijiste mi nombre una vez más, esta vez, en un susurro suave que encerraba una enorme pena. Alcé el rostro y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, moviste tus labios, diciendo:_

"_Volveré Fate, así que sé una buena niña y espérame, ¿sí?"_

_Asentí y vi el coche alejarse lentamente hasta perderse en medio de la neblina que había empezado a formarse. _

_Fui una buena niña y te esperé._

_Durante varios días me quedé en nuestra casa en compañía de Arf, ella jugaba conmigo y trataba de distraerme. No obstante, cada vez que oía algún ruido afuera, corría hacia la ventana, a ver si acaso eras tú._

_Pero no era más que eso, un simple ruido._

-"Fate… ¿qué tienes?"

-"Nada" –abracé mis piernas.

-"Fate, no me mientas."

-"Pero si no estoy mintiendo Arf –sonreí tristemente-, cuando digo que no tengo nada, es cierto. Porque Alicia lo es todo para mí."

_Y ahora no estaba._

_Por las noches me acurrucaba en nuestra cama y abrazaba con fuerza su almohada, intentando sentir su presencia, conmigo. Y mientras dormía, soñaba contigo._

_Soñaba con la primera vez en que me perdí a través de esos ojos cálidos y que fue allí cuando me confesé a mí misma, que te habías convertido en lo mejor que me había pasado en mi corta y feliz vida._

_**I'm ready when you're ready for me – **_Estoy lista, cuando estés lista para mí

_**And I'm waiting for the right time **__**– **_Y por eso estoy esperando el momento correcto...

_Ése día no eras sólo mi hermana, eras aquello que hacía latir mi corazón con rapidez y aquello que prendía en llamas mi espíritu. Lo que me hacía sentir viva, todo._

_Eras tú, Alicia. Y aún lo sigues siendo._

_No importaba cuánto tiempo llevaras conociendo exactamente qué era lo que yo sentía hacia ti, porque quería ser yo quien te lo dijese. Quería que mis labios dejaran escapar una y otra vez –tantas como fuera necesario- eso que aplastaba cruelmente mis sentimientos y así fue, así lo hice; a pesar de eso, cuando llegó el momento, no pude evitar romper en llanto._

_¿Por qué, Alicia? ¿Por qué si vivimos tantos años juntas, decirte algo tan sencillo era tan difícil?_

-"Fate, ¿por qué lloras?"

_¿Por qué duele tanto, hermana? ¿Por qué algo que se supone debería ser tan bonito me está matando? ¿Por qué?_

-"Alicia… –hipé-… te quiero…"

_Yo sé que aunque no te estaba viendo en ese instante, comprendiste a la perfección la magnitud de lo que había dicho. Porque siempre habíamos podido entendernos perfectamente._

_Apartaste las manos de mi faz y cruzaste tus pupilas con las mías, oscuras y brillantes. Alicia no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió y me abrazó con delicadeza contra su cuerpo, yo lloré en sus brazos esa noche y muchas más; no hubo necesidad de explicar cada lágrima derramada._

_Las dos podíamos comprenderlo. Siempre había sido así._

_Día tras día, comencé a recordar en sueños cada uno de los momentos más valiosos que nos pertenecían a Alicia y a mí…_

_**For the day I catch your eye – **_El día en que atraiga tu atención

_**To let**__** you know – **_Para dejarte saber…

-"¿Ne, Fate? ¿Soy una mala hermana?"

-"Alicia, ¿qué estás diciendo? Eres la mejor."

_Estábamos en el jardín, debajo de un enorme árbol. Yo descansaba en su regazo mientras ella me leía historias de cuentos fantásticos y felices. Esos que en otros lados reciben el nombre de 'Cuentos de Hadas.'_

_Yo envidiaba estos 'Cuentos de Hadas', porque no tenía el mío propio._

-"Es que Okaa-san te odia por mi culpa –bajó la voz-. Yo debería…"

-"¡No lo digas! –la interrumpí de inmediato- No digas nada, sólo… sólo continúa leyendo…"

-"Pero Fate…"

-"Por favor Ali, lee para mí…"

_Y no permitas que este bello momento acabe así. No aún Alicia, quiero seguir escuchando tu voz cerca de mí…_

_**That I'm yours to hold – **_Que soy tuya, sólo para sostenerte a ti...

-"Fate, ¡el desayuno está listo!"

_Me desperté ante los insistentes ladridos y lamidas de Arf en mi cara. Acaricié su cabeza y la cargué hasta el comedor, aún vestida en mi pijama beige; al llegar allí, mi familiar abandonó mis brazos y cambió su figura a la de una pequeña niña, apenas unos centímetros más alta que yo._

_Cada mañana al sentarme en mi lugar de la mesa, esperaba que al voltear a mi izquierda me recibiera una alegre y cariñosa Alicia, con un cálido 'buenos días'._

_Sin embargo, los días pasaban y su asiento continuaba vacío._

-"Volverá pronto, Fate –me decía Arf-, no debes preocuparte. Alicia odiaría verte preocupada."

_Y aunque sabía que tenía razón, yo no contestaba. Te extrañaba mucho Alicia, ojala hubiera sido más valiente para no dejar que nuestra madre te llevara lejos de mi lado a quién sabe qué lugar._

_¡Ni siquiera podía ir a buscarte! No tenía idea de adónde te habías ido…_

_Aún así haría todo lo que me habías pedido, para que cuando tú volvieras estuvieras muy orgullosa de tu pequeña hermanita Fate._

_Fui una buena niña, te esperé tal y como tú querías que hiciera._

_Pero tú nunca volviste Alicia… ni tú ni Linith…_

-"¡¡Precia!!"

_Me hallaba en mi habitación cuando escuché a Arf llamar a mi madre. __Salí inmediatamente. ¡Alicia! ¡Alicia! Era todo lo que podía pensar..._

-"Ali..."

_**Every single day I find it hard to say – **_Cada día lo hallo más difícil de decir

_**I could be yours alone **_– Yo podría ser sólo tuya...

_Mis palabras quedaron atrapadas ahí. Parpadeé confundida y volteé a todos lados. ¿Alicia? ¿Alicia, dónde estás? ¿Estás jugando a esconderte?_

_Corrí hacia el jardín y me topé con mi madre. Intenté buscar con la mirada detrás suyo, pero no había nada. Quise volver a llamarla y no pude, algo se atoró en mi garganta así que elevé una mano rodeando mi cuello, pretendiendo averiguar el por qué de mi repentino silencio._

_Vislumbré asustada los ojos de mi madre, sombríos y llenos de puro resentimiento. Espera, había algo más ahí dentro…_

_¿Dolor?_

-"Alicia… está muerta."

_Abrí los ojos de golpe y sentí que empezaba a dejar de respirar. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Era una mentira! Tenía que estar mintiendo, Alicia estaba aquí, sólo… sólo estaba escondida… ¡estaba jugando a las escondidas conmigo!_

-"¡Mentira! –grité atemorizada- Tú sólo quieres alejarla de mí, ¡Alicia está viva! ¡Me lo prometió!" –el hilo de mi voz tembló con cada palabra dicha.

_Pero tú lo prometiste Alicia, dijiste que regresarías… _

…_y las promesas no se rompen…_

-"¡Se ha ido, Fate! ¡Se ha ido y es TU culpa!"

-"¡NO, ella volverá!"

_**¡PLAF!**_

_**Yours alone – **_Sólo tuya...

_Mi mejilla ardió al contacto de su palma abierta. Viré mi rostro y acaricié con mis dedos la zona rojiza, balbuceé algunas palabras que ni siquiera yo misma comprendí; después, Okaa-san me fulminó con la mirada, conteniéndose apenas de darme otra bofetada._

-"No mereces ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre…"

_Sentí el desprecio teñir aquel leve susurro al tiempo que la veía dirigirse al interior de nuestra casa. La casa que alguna vez, Alicia y yo, compartimos. Me dejé caer con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas sobre el pasto suave y verde…_

…_como tu color favorito, como el vestido que tanto te gustaba usar y que ya nunca más vería…_

-"Alicia, no me dejes. Dijiste… que nunca… lo harías…" –supliqué al aire.

_Mas muy en el fondo de mi corazón, tenía la esperanza de oírte diciendo que no te habías ido y que estabas parada enfrente de mí, con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Que te agacharías sólo para abrazarme y besar mis cabellos como solías hacer cuando tenía miedo._

_Mi estómago comenzó a revolverse y mi cabeza empezó a martillearme fuertemente. La voz de Arf exclamando mi nombre fue lo último que pude distinguir antes de poder percibir mi rostro caer contra la hierba fresca._

_Perdí la conciencia. Pero, por sobre todo, perdí a Alicia…_

_**You will see someday – **_Un día lo verás

_**That all along the way, I was yours to hold – **_Que en todo este camino, yo era tuya, sólo para sostenerte a ti...

-"Fate, ¿cómo te sientes?"

-"Arf… yo… esto, ¿es real?"

_La miré suplicante, estaba de nuevo en mi cama. En el instante en que sus pupilas azules se desviaron al suelo, no hubo necesidad de escuchar su respuesta._

-"Alicia -murmuré abrazándome a mí misma-, perdón… perdón, perdón…"

_Negué una y otra vez con la cabeza, cada palabra sonando más rota que la anterior. Alicia siempre me había protegido y cuando ella más me necesitaba, yo sólo me escondí detrás suyo. Me acobardé._

_Si yo hubiera… si yo… tal vez Alicia…_

-"Fate, no es tu culpa. Estoy segura que Precia sólo…"

-"Arf, ¿Linith… también?" –me atreví a preguntar.

-"Sí…"

_Había sido mi culpa. En mi egoísmo, no sólo Alicia, sino Linith también habían pagado las consecuencias de mis actos. Qué feo se oye cuando nombras así el sentimiento que más deseas albergar en tu corazón._

-"¿Soy una mala persona, Arf? –hice una pausa- Mi madre piensa que soy una mala hija por haberme enamorado de mi hermana gemela, por eso quiso alejarla de mí y al final, Alicia terminó… snif, ella…" –no pude continuar.

_**I was yours to hold – **_Yo era tuya, sólo para sostenerte a ti…

_La pelirroja a mi lado me contempló, claramente sorprendida, yo sólo cerré mis ojos rojos, intentando contener mis lágrimas. Yo había matado a la mujer que me trataba como si fuese su propia hija, y no conforme con eso, asesiné también a la persona más importante para mí._

_No podía soportarlo._

_A mis 9 años de vida, no podía. Era sólo una niña._

_Un gemido salió de mi boca, y luego otro y otro. Quise ahogarlos sellando mis labios con una mano, pero no funcionó en absoluto. No podía hacerlos callar._

-"Me mencionaste que Alicia te prometió volver, yo creo en ella igual que tú Fate. Y aunque ahora no esté aquí –un brillo de pena surcó su mirada-, sé que buscará la forma de estar contigo; así que no llores –me abrazó-, ella no va abandonarnos nunca."

_Me aferré a Arf y lloré, nuevamente, porque no volvería a verla ni a dormir entre sus brazos. ¡Quería a Alicia de vuelta! ¡La necesitaba conmigo! _

_La necesitaba para dejar de llorar… por dentro y por fuera…_

_Porque para todo siempre era 'Alicia y yo', todo lo hacíamos juntas. Y ahora estaba sola, ahora sólo era Fate en esta historia, y ese sentimiento de soledad no me gustaba._

_Me horrorizaba por completo._

_Estaba asustada._

_**Every single **__**day I find it hard to say – **_Cada día lo hallo más difícil de decir

_**I could be yours alone – **_Yo podría ser sólo tuya...

_Y tú ya no vendrías a consolarme. Nunca más._

_No quise saber nada acerca de lo que había pasado, un accidente era todo lo que logré asimilar de parte de Arf. Yo sabía que mi madre se sentía mal por la pérdida de su única –como ella decía- hija, pero ella se negaba a aceptar que yo también lamentaba su partida._

_Así que el solo hecho de verme, significaba echarme en cara lo que yo le había costado._

_Pero, ¿sabes, Alicia? Aunque te hayas ido y no estuvieras para defenderme, aprendí que no debía dejar que Okaa-san se aprovechara de mí. No tenía que agachar la cabeza ante ella. No más._

_¿Eso te alegraba, verdad, Alicia? Desearía poder ser tan fuerte como tú… _

_Así tal vez, no dolería tanto el sentirme sola y el tener que oír día con día las palabras despectivas de nuestra madre._

-"¿Sabes, Fate? Si nunca hubieras nacido, Alicia aún seguiría aquí conmigo, al igual que Linith."

-"¡Precia!" -aulló Arf.

-"Puede ser –un ladrido reclamó mi respuesta-, pero, Alicia nunca hubiera sonreído tanto como cuando estaba conmigo, ¿no es así, madre?"

_La vi morder sus dientes y apretar sus puños que descansaban en la mesa, mientras comíamos el almuerzo. Probablemente sentía furia de que me atreviese a decir semejantes cosas ante su presencia._

_No obstante, jamás iba a darle el gusto de saber que su constante insistencia, sí mermaba mis fuerzas y rompía pedazo por pedazo mi ya estropeado corazón. _

_**You're so far away – **_Estás tan lejos...

_Debía resistir. Alicia, aunque no estuviera aquí presente, seguía siendo lo más importante en mi vida y lo que me impulsaba a continuar adelante._

_Alicia, y por supuesto, mi fiel compañera Arf._

_A veces, cuando sentía que ya no podía seguir peleando con mi madre, ella se metía y me llevaba de lejos de ahí. Yo sólo le agradecía en silencio._

_Así fue como Okaa-san comenzó a odiar a nuestro familiar de igual manera que a mí._

-"¿No te provoca repulsión, Arf? Estar junto a esa…"

-"No te atrevas a llamarla así" –gruñó.

-"Me dan lástima las dos."

_Entonces trató más de una vez ponerla en mi contra, pero nunca le resultó. Arf me era leal hasta el último momento, leal a mí y a Alicia. Fue por eso, que cuando la idea de quitarme la vida y alcanzar a mi hermana en el otro lado vino a mi mente, la rechacé._

_No podía abandonar a Arf, no quería que se sintiera tan sola como yo me siento._

_Porque era todo lo que teníamos en esos momentos, la una a la otra. Nada más. Pero sentía que con eso bastaba._

_Hasta el día en que mi madre nos habló de un lugar prohibido, un lugar donde todos los deseos se hacían realidad y donde nada era imposible. Y ese lugar se llamaba: Alhazred._

_**You will see someday – **_Un día lo verás

_**That all along the way, I was yours to hold – **_Que en todo este camino, yo era tuya, sólo para sostenerte a ti…

_Y mi deseo, al igual que el de mi madre, era traer de vuelta a Alicia. En aquel entonces, nunca me puse a pensar si eso era lo que Alicia deseaba también._

-"Yo te daré la herramienta para que me traigas el poder que necesito para regresar a la vida a nuestra querida Alicia, sólo si haces lo que yo diga."

_Por supuesto, Arf no estuvo de acuerdo en que Precia me utilizara a su antojo para sus fines egoístas. Pero si con ello recuperaba a Alicia, yo lo aceptaría gustosamente._

_No importaban los duros y salvajes entrenamientos, las búsquedas peligrosas y difíciles, las heridas ardientes y punzantes… no. Lo único que importaba era que pronto volveríamos a ser 'Alicia y yo', juntas, otra vez…_

_Me volví increíblemente fuerte, sin embargo, mi fuerza no se comparaba en nada con mi deslumbrante velocidad. La herramienta que Okaa-san me diera, el dispositivo inteligente llamado Bardiche, pronto desarrolló una conexión especial conmigo._

_Y en el campo de batalla, éramos uno sólo._

_Bardiche se convirtió en la cuarta persona que llegó a formar parte de mi verdadera familia; la segunda persona que aún estaba con vida, por así decirlo._

_Un día en particular, mientras me encontraba sentada bajo el gigantesco roble del jardín, Arf se acercó a mí. Ese día estaba lloviznando y diminutas gotas que resbalaban de las enormes hojas verdes caían sobre mi rostro al mantener mi mirada escarlata directa hacia el cielo, mis manos sostenían un libro rojo y más o menos grueso._

_Se paró a un lado mío y preguntó._

-"¿Qué haces afuera en la lluvia? Te vas a enfermar Fate, vayamos adentro mejor."

-"Estoy esperando a Alicia."

_**I was yours to hold – **_Yo era tuya, sólo para sostenerte a ti…

_Arf no contestó. Sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo. Podía percibir la tristeza en sus ojos sin tener que verlos; ella sólo se sentó a mi lado y se apoyó en mi hombro, esperando también._

_Arf también extrañaba a Alicia._

-"¿Y qué lees mientras la esperas?"

-"Cuentos de Hadas –respondí con media sonrisa-, a Alicia le encantan."

-"A ti también Fate –asentí a su comentario-, ¿me dejas oír?"

-"Claro. A mí también me encanta leerlos a otros."

_Esa tarde nublada nunca la olvidaré. Fue la primera y última vez que Arf me preguntó aquello y que yo le respondí con la verdad, una verdad melancólica pero sincera._

_Los días y las semanas pasaron así, una en compañía de la otra. Las dos esperando que Alicia regresara. _

_Y cuando tenía ratos libres, me daba la libertad de pensar en mi hermana mayor. Recordar sus sonrisas, travesuras y jugarretas que solía hacerme a mí y a todos los miembros de nuestra familia._

_Recordar cómo sus aventuras solían ponernos bajo el regaño de nuestra madre –cuando aún no sospechaba nada- y de Linith mientras Arf reía burlonamente._

_Contemplaba no sólo mi abrigo, sino la demás ropa que mi hermana siempre se encargaba de reparar cosiendo para mí, argumentando que sería la última vez que lo haría. A pesar de que ambas sabíamos que eso era mentira._

_Alicia siempre iba a ser la primera en estar allí para mí. Para lo que fuera. Siempre._

_Desde los buenos momentos en que crecimos juntas hasta los malos momentos en que me abrazaba fuertemente y me arrullaba, limpiando mis lágrimas y diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. Porque ella estaba conmigo._

_Y si alguien se atrevía a hacerme daño, ella iba a golpear a ese alguien hasta que se alejara y me dejase en paz._

_**I'm stretching – **_Me esfuerzo por llegar a ti…

_Podía oler su esencia en todos lados, en mi ropa, en mi cama, en el comedor e inclusive en nuestro grandísimo árbol favorito del jardín donde jugábamos y me leía una infinidad de historias bonitas y alegres._

_Finalmente, llegó el día. Mi madre nos reunió a mí, a Arf y a Bardiche. Sólo faltaba una cosa para que volvieras a estar con nosotras. Y esas pequeñas y diminutas piezas eran: Las Jewel Seeds._

_Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que nos encontrásemos de nuevo Alicia. Yo estaba muy entusiasmada aunque intentara fingirlo lo mejor posible, pero… había algo muy adentro de mí que me decía que esto no estaba bien…_

_¿Acaso eras tú, Alicia? ¿Qué intentabas decirme?_

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

-"Aunque respondiese, no lo entenderías…"

_Continúe peleando una y otra y otra vez, porque quería recuperarte Alicia. ¡Quería que estuvieras aquí conmigo! Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que esa niña se entromete en mi camino siento como si a través de sus ojos, tan diferentes a los tuyos, pudiera verte a ti?_

_Alicia, ¿acaso no quieres regresar? _

-"Mi nombre es Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

_¡No! Tengo que seguir peleando, pero no puedo matar a más personas. No puedo… Alicia, ¿qué debo hacer? Ayúdame…_

_**B**__**ut you're just out of reach - **_Pero estás fuera de mi alcance…

-"Lo siento…"

"Fire!"

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"Sealing Form. Set Up."

-"¡Capturada!"

…_no sé si lo que hago es lo correcto, porque estoy dañando a alguien que me recuerda tanto a ti, y duele pensar… que podrías ser tú…_

_Mi madre me asegura que puede traerte de vuelta, Arf dice que estoy sobreesforzándome demasiado y esa niña, me mira como si él solo verme le produjese una gran aflicción._

_Y tú no apareces Alicia. ¡Por qué no apareces! _

-"Quiero que seamos amigas."

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en atravesarte? Todo estaba bien mientras sólo fuésemos Arf, Bardiche y yo. Y entonces de la nada te cruzas enfrente de mí, ¡pero yo sólo quiero las malditas Jewel Seeds!_

_¡Yo sólo quiero a Alicia!_

_¿Por qué me haces sentir… que por lo que yo peleo… está… mal?_

_Me enfrenté contra esa niña, contra Takamachi Nanoha por una última vez, una en donde apostaríamos toda la Logia Perdida que poseíamos. Y de verás Alicia, de verás yo hice mi mejor intento y aún así…_

-"¿Estás bien, Fate-chan?"

_Yo…_

-"Lo siento… ¿estás bien? Creo… que he ganado, ¿no?"

…_yo perdí… de nuevo…_

_**I'm ready – **_Estoy lista…

_Sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente. Mientras estuve dentro del agua, fría y tranquila, por unos breves segundos recordé los nueve años que atoseramos tú y yo; y cuando unas manos me sostuvieron suavemente, pensé que habías regresado por mí._

_Igual que las veces que me acurrucabas a tu lado al verme llorar._

-"¿Aún puedes volar?"

_Todo lo que hice, no fue por mi madre. Fue por ti, Alicia. _

_Y de alguna manera, pude comprender hasta este momento, lo que las palabras de Arf aquel día en el jardín significaban en realidad:_

"_Y aunque ahora no esté aquí, sé que buscará la forma de estar contigo; así que no llores, ella no va abandonarnos nunca."_

_¿Podía ser cierto, Alicia? ¿Era esta tu forma de comunicarte conmigo?_

_Enfoqué mis ojos en su rostro, y hallé una cálida sonrisa y una mirada llena de cariño. Quise llorar, pero estaba muy cansada. ¿Cómo pude pensar en arrebatarle la vida a Nanoha?_

_Lloré por dentro. Pero esta vez, lloré de felicidad._

_Alicia había cumplido su promesa. Puede que ella no estuviese físicamente a mi lado, pero yo sé que, dondequiera que estuviese, mi hermana había mandado a alguien para cuidarme._

_Alicia había regresado. _

_**When you're ready for me – **_Cuando estés lista para mí.

_A pesar de que no fui la niña buena que ella habría querido y traté de acortar mi espera, no me abandonó. Nunca me abandonó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…_

…_me sentí feliz…_

_Sabía que muchas cosas iban a cambiar y que aunque algunas veces la extrañara demasiado, siempre iba a recordarla como lo que fue. La otra parte de mi corazón, muy querida y valiosa._

_Y ahora, con la nueva familia que estaba formando, con los nuevos amigos que iba haciendo, y sobre todo, con Nanoha recordándome que nunca más iba a estar sola y que todavía existían muchas cosas que valían la pena en esta vida…_

…_me di cuenta, que mi hermana, Alicia Testarossa, siempre iba a estar a mi lado. Y que siempre, sin importar qué, iba a proteger a su pequeña hermanita Fate… _

_Porque muy dentro de nosotras, somos y siempre seremos:_

_Alicia y yo._

_**Fin.**_

De acuerdo, admito que esto fue algo así como un reto para mí, puesto que hasta hoy en día, no he hallado ningún Fate/Alicia. También espero que no haya sido muy raro el fic, intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible.

En lo personal, pienso que el amor que Fate llega a sentir por Alicia, a pesar de que esta última nunca le da una respuesta en sí, es algo precioso.

Luchar hasta el último momento por conservar algo así. Y quería compartir esto con ustedes.

A mí me gusta la diversidad en cuanto a personajes y tramas, así que por mucho que me guste el NF, no significa que no indagaré en otras parejas también :)

Por último, aclaro que Okaa-san traducido al español significa Madre, dicho de manera respetuosa; y algunas de las últimas líneas, fueron tomadas directamente de MSLN.

Cualquier comentario y/o crítica es bienvenido, en especial porque me gustaría saber particularmente qué opinan sobre esta nueva pareja :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, saludos y que pasen un bonito día o noche.

Kida Luna.


End file.
